Xander and his futas
by DeschenesB
Summary: Xander gets together with some special women.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summer's sighed in frustration as she walked through the graveyard. She just got through with a training session with Xander and Giles, and couldn't stop thinking about how good looking Xander was without a shirt on.

Thinking back to Xander and their spar, Buffy felt something stir and rise in her pants. She breathed in and out trying to keep that part down until she could get home to relieve herself.

You see Buffy is not like most girls. She is not only a slayer but she was born with both male and female genitalia. She's a futanari. Besides her, there are only four other futanaris in sunnydale. They are her mother Joyce Summers, Willow her best friend, Jenny calander the computer teacher and friend,and Cordelia Chase. Out of all of them though, Buffy had the biggest cock, at an impressive 10 inches. The second biggest is Willow who when hard was at 9 inches, Followed by Joyce whose cock is at 8.5 inches, Next is Jennys whose is at 7 inches, Followed by cordelia whose cock is 6 inches long.

When the five of them get together and talk to each other since they are the only futanaris they know. A recurring conversation they had was which of the males in sunnydale was the most desirable. They had all come to agreement that it was Xander, Even Cordelia agreed, Though she had to think about it longer than the others. The reason Xander was the most desirable to them was his loyalty, confidence, and kind personality, They thought it would make him willing to do anything for them. He also seemed easier to dominate. Even Willow said she would love to bury herself inside of Xander and hear him moan as she thrusted inside of him and shot her essence into him. It still amazed her just how perverted the shy and innocent Willow could be.

Though they did admit that they'd be lying if they said they didn't want to feel Xander's mouth wrapped around their cocks as he gave them blowjobs or have his ass constricting them as they thrusted deep inside of his body and shot their loads into his bowels.

Buffy couldn't count the number of nights she stayed up masturbating to those very thoughts. she imagined her pelvis slapping against Xander's ass as she rammed into him from behind. She imagined the slurping noises he made as he serviced her cock with his mouth. she also imagined the look of rapture on his face as he looked up at her with his entire body covered in-

"No! None of that! Just wait until your sure your alone!" Buffy mentally screamed at herself as she noticed she was out in the open and decided to go a little further in to a secluded part of the cematary just incase. A few minutes latter she found a place inside a mosoliem that she was sure no one would come into.

She sat down at the wall of a cyrpt and pulled down her pants and panties, Then pulled out her half hardened cock. She then closed her eyes and thought about Xander, The person she always thought about when masturbating. She moaned as she started stroking her cock and thought about filling Xander up with so much of her cum that his stomach would bulge out. She always loved picturing how he would look after she fucked him while she masturbated. She imagined gangbanging him while she thrusted into him with his legs draped over her shoulders along with Willow forcing her own cock down his throat with Jenny, Joyce, and Cordelia jacking themselves off waiting their turn with Xander. She moaned even more as she continued stroking her cock to completion.

"Hey Buffy!" Her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice from Xander and looked up to see Xander staring at her with a grin on his face, before it slowly came off when he noticed her erect penis.

Buffy noticed his gob smacked expression and lunged at him as she growled. She was so damn close to finishing and Xander had to ruin it! Well if she couldn't bring herself pleasure then Xander would just have to do it for her!

Xander felt the wind get knocked out of him as he found himself pinned to a wall by an angry Buffy and gulped when he noticed that she was staring at him with fury, anger, and...lust? He let out a startled gasp when he felt something hard poking his thigh and looked down to see Buffy's cock pressing against his tan pants leaving a wet spot due to her pre-cum.

"B-Buffy, What are you going to-", He didn't get to finish his sentence since Buffy fiercely crashed her lips against his and hungrily made out with him as she kept grinding her cock against his leg. She pulled away and glared at Xander with a haughty expression.

"You've been a naughty boy Xander." Buffy whispered into his ear making him shiver at her hot breath on his skin. "You've been giving me all this stress, and then when i try to relieve this stress,you don't let me. I think the only way i can forgive you is if you relieve my stress for me." Buffy told him as she gave his thigh one rough thrust leaving more pre-cum on his pants.

"W-What are you talking about Buffy?" A scarred Xander asked the horny slayer.

"I think you know exactly what i mean Xander." Buffy whispered in his ear before she forced him to his knees and slapped his right cheek with her cock,"Now suck."

Xander was in a daze from Buffy slapping her cock against his face that he didn't hear her command but was brought back to reality by Buffy slapping his other cheek and looked up to see her glare.

"You either suck it willingly or i make you suck it."

Xander looked up at her pleadingly," Please Buffy lets just talk about this! I'm sorry for causing you so much stress but you don't have to-", He was cut off once again by Buffy shoving her cock into his open mouth and using her hands to hold his head in place.

"If you won't suck my cock, then just hold still and i'll do it myself! Now open up so that your teeth don't scrape against me, and i swear to god that if you even think about biting my cock i will beat you so hard that any beating you'll ever get will look like a love tap compared to it!"

Xander, who was terrified at the idea decided to comply and opened his mouth wider to allow Buffy to use his throat to her hearts content. Buffy nodded at his choice and decided to make her fantasy's a reality by thrusting into his hot and waiting mouth.

She moaned deeply at the feeling of his saliva around her cock, it was unlike anything she ever imagined! "Mmm Xander your mouth is so damn hot!" She exclaimed causing him to blush at her praise. While he may not like the idea of Buffy fucking his face, hearing her compliment him made him feel warm inside. That, along with the taste of Buffy's cock in his mouth must have turned him on since he started licking the underside of Buffy's cock, trying his best to make her feel good.

Buffy groaned as she felt Xander's tongue massage her cock and tried her hardest not to blow her load right then and there.

"His mouth was just so damn hot!" Buffy thought absentminded as she shoved more of her cock into his mouth, now having about 7 inches down his throat.

Xander felt Buffy push more into his mouth, He took this as encouragement and started licking more fervently and placed his hands on her hips for support. Xander moaned around the dick of Buffy sending vibrations around her dick. Buffy moaned as she brushed her fingers through Xander's dark hair causing him to feel even warmer at the affection she showed him as he serviced her.

Xander had to repress his gag reflex as Buffy now had about 8 inches down his throat and Xander could tell that she was close due to the rapid twitching of her cock. Xander decided to help Buffy relieve her stress by tightening his hold on her hips and pushing his head foward and took in the last 2 inches into his mouth and started humming a song that his mom used to hum to him when he was younger and couldn't sleep. This did it for Buffy as she gripped tighter into Xander's head and grit her teeth.

"Xandeeeeeeeeeer!" The strongest female in sunnydale screamed as she exploded inside of Xander's mouth as he tried to gulp down as much as he could. It proved futile however as Buffy's semen made his cheeks bulge before it overloaded and escaped his mouth along with Buffy's cock which continued to shoot out cum all over Xander's face and hair.

Looking down at Xander, Buffy felt er cock go rigid once again when she saw the state of Xander. There was cum all over his face, hair, and even on his shirt. That, along with the slightly glazed look in his eyes made him look extremely erotic to the futanari slayer.

Xander looked up and saw Buffy's cock rise back to full mast, causing him to stare fearfully into Buffy's eyes.

"Don't be scared Xnader, I won't hurt you." Buffy told him while stroking his cum covered hair lovingly. Xander calmed down but couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't protesting like he normally would. Oh well, It's not like he was complaining about giving Buffy pleasure.

"Good, now take off your clothes." She told him before she saw hem reaching for his socks and shoe's she stopped him. "Uh-uh-uh, leave those on." She haughtly told him causing him to blush and nod.

"As you wish, Mistress Buffy." Xander replied submissively, surprising not only Buffy but himself as well. Xander paused for a moment, before remembering something from a movie he saw.

"Futanari." Xander said causing Buffy to look questioningly at him."Thats what you are, Right Mistress Buffy? I know that's what you are, and i don't care. So please Mistress Buffy..." Xander paused and looked up at Buffy with neer-pleading eyes."Make me your cumdump!"

Buffy couldn't contain herself any longer and yanked Xander to his feet and pulled him close to her body causing him to moan when her cock thrusted against his own well endowed prick. "If that is what you wish, then i'll do my best to fullfill your desires!" She whispered to him before she pulled down his pants and boxers. she licked her lips when she saw his tool.

Xander blushed as he noticed her gaze on his cock and turned around. He bent over and wagged his ass at Buffy, inviting her to take him as she pleases.

Xander was panting now as Buffy pushed her penis against his back entrance and gasped as the head slipped through the tight ring of muscle.

Buffy blacked out for a moment as she felt the warmth of Xander's insides for the first time. It was tighter then anything she had ever felt before and hotter than his mouth was! Soon her thighs were pressed against Xander's rear and both groaned in pleasure before Buffy began to thrust.

Xander's face was flushed as his body rocked with movements, his manhood swining back and forth due to Buffy's movements, the feeling of his companion inside of him made his heart pound in his chest.

Buffy grunted and a vicious thrust hit Xander's prostrate causing the boy to bark in pleasure, his eyes rolled back and his tongue slid past his lips limply.

"B-Buffy! yes! harder!" Xander said as he felt himself fall into ecstasy.

"Oh, Xander, you're so tight! I don't know how much longer i can go!"

Sweat began to coat Buffy's toned frame and her balls began to contract as her end was near. Buffy then noticed Xander was close too so she reached around and gripped the swinging penis with her fingertips, stroking the full length, which she noticed was slightly bigger than Jenny's, with every thrust.

Buffy howled as she unleashed her spunk, coating Xander's insides with fertile seed. Xander cringed and screamed as his own orgasm mingled with his lover's release. The warmth of semen in his gut caused him to spray the wall and floor below white, though Buffy had locked herself in Xander as she wanted to fill him up with as much seed as possible causing her lover's stomach to bloat lightly.

They rocked gently as their orgasms faded and Buffy turned around and sat down against the wall and gently pulled Xander into her lap, Nibbling the hot flesh of his neck gently. She absently traced a scar on the right side of his neck with her tongue causing him to shiver slightly.

Xnader lay in Buffy's lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of Buffy's neck and moaning at her licking his neck, enjoying the after glow of some awsome sex. He tilted his head to the side so he could kiss his lover and Buffy obliged with excitment.

Their lips moved against each other as Xander's hand snaked its way into Buffy's and entwind his fingers with hers.

Xander let his lovers tongue into his mouth and sucked on it as he felt Buffy's hand grasp his flacid cock and slowly stroked it causing him to wimper.

"Please Buffy, I don't think i can take any more! You already took my virginity and i don't think i can go another round."He told Buffy.

Said slayer was slightly taken aback by the fact that she was the first person that Xander ever had sex with; Sure she knew that he's never had a girlfriend despite Willows wanting him but she didn't think he was a virgin either. It made her feel warm inside knowing that she was his first so she decided to comply with him and kissed him on the lips affectionately.

"Okay Xander, I'll let you rest for now but tomorrow you'll fullfill what you told me earlier and become my cumdump, and the cumdump of the other futa's in school." She told him making his eyes widen and look at her startled.

"You mean their are other futanaris at school?" Xander asked her with an underlying tone of excitment.

Buffy nodded her head and looked down at him playfully. "Yes but i'm not going to tell you who they are Xander, she told him, making him pout.

"Thats not nice MistressBuffy! Why don't you tell me?" He whined causing her to chuckle and peck him on the lips.

"I won't tell you because i want it to be a surprise when they have sex with you." She replied while stroking his hair making him nuzzle into her touch.

"Okay,Mistress Buffy." Xander said before he yawned and fell asleep causing Buffy to smile and carry him to her house with his clothes in her hands. she was so going to tell the others about this!


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up Xander found himself in a bedroom that he didn't recognize. Shoving the blankets off of himself Xander got up and tried to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was having sex with Buffy and then falling asleep in her arms. Blushing at that memory Xander thought to himself I must be at Buffy's house. Looking down he notices that he was naked, looking around he tries to find out if Buffy left him anything that he could wear.

"Hmp Xander nice body," Joyce summers commented standing in a now open door.

"W-What! What's going on?" Xander asked while covering his cock with his hands.

"Well I was passing by the door when I heard a noise in this room. Knowing that you were here asleep I thought you might have woken up." Joyce said with a smile at the sight of a naked Xander.

"Where are my clothes?" Xander asked.

"There in the washer right now they should be done in an hour or two," Joyce said to Xander while walking over to him causing him to back up into a wall.

"Really thanks miss summers now could you leave please?" Xander asked now pinned up against the wall by Buffy's very hot mother.

Pinning Xander up against the wall Joyce grabbed his cock which was growing hard and asked, "Sorry Xander but I can't leave now so is this nice hard thing between your legs for me?"

"Sorry miss summers but your very beautiful and its instinctual now why don't you leave and we could forget that this ever happened." Xander told her.

"Now why would I want to do that I haven't been with a man in a long time and from what Buffy says is that you're very good in bed. She would know seeing as she got all her talents from me." Joyce said to Xander as she unzips her pants and pulled her pants and panties down showing off her rock hard eight and a half inch cock to Xander for him to see.

Looking down at Joyce's cock Xander feels his mouth water, his ass twitch, and his cock grow hard. He looks up at her and asks, "You're a futa as well?"

"Yep now why don't you get on your knees and help me release my heavy load like I said earlier it's been a long time since I've been with a man." Joyce said as she pushes him to his knees and rubs her cock up against his cheeks and mouth.

Feeling Joyce's cock rubbing up against his face and mouth Xander opens his mouth and engulfs her cock. Moving his head up and down her cock Xander licks the underside as he sucks Joyce off. Grabbing Xander's head Joyce thrusts her cock into his mouth and down his throat face fucking him. Chocking on her cock Xander starts to see black appear at the edge of his vision. Thinking that he was about to pass out only to hear Joyce yell out that she was going to cum. Feeling her balls tighten up Joyce sped up her thrusting and came in Xander's mouth and down his throat causing him to swallow all of her cum.

Pulling her cock out of his mouth Joyce looked down at Xander and said, "That was great now get on the bed and spread your legs so that I could suck you off now."

Moving to lay down on the bed Xander spread his legs to allow Joyce better access to his cock. Grabbing Xander's cock Joyce jerked him off a bit before licking him from the tip of his cock to the base. Licking his right ball Joyce popped it into her mouth and sucked on it. Spitting his ball out Joyce repeated what she did to the left ball as well. Moving back up to his cock she slid him into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. While sucking him off Joyce took her middle finger from her right hand and slipped it into Xander's ass. Fingering Xander Joyce hit his prostate causing his cock to twitch and Xander to moan out in pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down Xanders cock as well as fingering his ass Joyce hears him yell out that he was going to cum.

Swallowing all of Xander's cum Joyce pulled her mouth off of his cock as well as her finger out of his ass and looked at him to ask, "How was that Xander?"

"That was fucking awesome," Xander said.

"No swearing now bend over and let me have a go at your ass." Joyce said to him.

Doing as he was told Xander walked over to the side of the bed and bent over exposing his ass up into the air for Joyce. Going behind Xnader Joyce spread his ass cheeks apart and was about to penetrate him only to freeze in shock at the sight of her youngest daughter Dawn summers watching her and Xander form the door. Deciding to let Dawn In on what was happening Joyce motioned for Dawn to come in and get Xander to pleasure her with his mouth.

Walking around to where Xander's face was Dawn pulled down her pants and panties exposing her ive inch hard cock and said to him, "Suck me off."

"W-What but Dawn your only thrit…. Oomph!" exclaimed Xander in surprise at the feel of both Joyce and Dawn shoving their cocks into his ass and mouth.

"Just shut up and suck me off Xander," Dawn told him while thrusting back and forth into his mouth.

Surprised at Dawn's actions Joyce grabbed Xander's hips and pulled back only to slam into him again and again. Feeling the walls of Xander's ass tighten around her cock Joyce looks down to see Xander's half hard cock shooting cum like a hose. Feeling her balls tighten Joyce sped up her thrusting wanting nothing more than to cum as soon as she could. Looking over at Dawn Joyce watched as she fucked Xander's mouth wildly with her head thrown back in pleasure. Screaming out in pleasure Dawn cums inside Xander's mouth and down his throat at the same time as Joyce cums into his ass causing Xander to spray his seed all over the bed. Pulling their cocks out of him Joyce and Dawn fell back on the bed exhausted.

Falling beside them Xander looks to them both and asks, "What's next?"

"Well for one I think I'm done," Joyce told him.

"As for me well I want you to take my virginity," Dawn said to Xander.

"What! But Dawn your only thirteen it would be wrong for me to do that." Xander said.

"Its fine Xander as long as I give you permission then you two could do whatever you want." Joyce said.

"Yes now come and fuck me," Dawn said to Xander while laying down on her back with her legs spread open and her pink juicy wet pussy lips showing.

"Alright Dawn I'll do it," Xander said from in between her legs.

Prodding his dick at her entrance Xander rubbed it all over her pussy lips and slowly slid his cock into her. Marveling at how tight Dawn's pussy is Xander thrusted in her untill he was balls deep. Pulling back just as slow as he entered Xander sped up his thrusting making Dawn moan out in whimpers of pain and pleasure. Bending down Xander captured Dawn's mouth with his and began to lightly French kiss her. While thrusting inside Dawn Xander reached out with a hand and started to jerk her cock off. After a couple of minutes of jerking her off and thrusting inside her Dawn came from both her pussy and cock. Seed shot out of her cock drenching her stomach and chest with her own cum. Cumming from her pussy caused it to tighten up around Xander's cock which caused him to cum inside her pussy.

Pulling out of Dawn Xander noticed that she had passed out after her orgasm. Falling next to her Xander looked over to where Joyce was and said, "That was really good and tiring so I think I will go to sleep now."

"That's fine Xander take all the time you need," Joyce said to him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Xander," Joyce said only to notice that he had already went to sleep. Thinking to herself as she left the room to go finish her morning work, "Well this was a good morning I can't wait to do this again."


End file.
